Right To The Edge
by Ziver69
Summary: What happens when you have the chance to be with the man you've loved for years? You go right to the edge. The question becomes, do you have the courage to go over? Tony/Gibbs Pre-Slash. Don't like, please don't read.


Okay, so I have a few unfinished fics already started and probably have no business writing a new one, but...well, call me a rebel. LOL. This is my first slash, or should I say pre-slash. I do not mean to offend anyone so, please, if same sex relationships is not something you approve of...stop reading, this is not the story for you. I am toying with the idea of using this fic as a springboard for a longer sequel which will depend on how this one is received. So, please, if you've enjoyed this and would be interested in a continuation, leave a review and let me know.

**NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS**

Gibbs cracked his neck, trying to let the maddening frustration leech out of his tense muscles. He'd practiced this little "relaxation" technique...ironically, for this exact reason, more times than he cared to count over the last several years. His muscles seemed to be getting "tense" more and more often recently and he had no damn idea why. Okay, so that wasn't exactly true. He did know.

Before, there'd been enough reasons to allow himself to ignore_ it, well kinda ignore it_..._after_ he'd actually admitted to _it_. _It_ being the attraction he'd _never_ seen coming. Attracted to a man? Leroy Jethro Gibbs? Hell no! He was a marine! A marine who'd been desperately in love with his gorgeous wife; a completely devoted father to his beautiful daughter whom he loved with every beat of his heart. He was a family man. He still loved them and knew he would until the day he died. He was an ex-husband, three times over. He'd been a lover to numerous beautiful women, mostly red-heads. There was no way in hell...no way...he was attracted to a man. Except, he was.

There had been DADT to consider. True, neither of them were in the military, but they worked so closely with the armed services. Just because it didn't officially rule over NCIS, didn't mean it couldn't severely impact both of their careers if it were known. And there was Rule 12. He knew all too well how messy things could get when you brought the bedroom into the bullpen. Jenny had been a lesson he'd not soon forget.

But then, DADT was gone. The passage of time, knowing him the way he did...years of working together, too many close calls, had eroded the wall that was Rule 12 until Gibbs only reason for not tossing the rule out the window was pride and...never mind.

It had helped, really helped that "the guy" was the biggest skirt chaser he'd ever known. Gibbs knew he had charm and a great sex appeal. Hello, three ex-wives...but he'd never been with a man; again, never occured to him because he'd never been attracted to a man. He'd actually worried for awhile, in the early years, if being attracted to _him_ meant that he was gay; not that there was anything wrong with being gay. It was just a little different to think about when it was you...and it happened after being married four times...and at his age...and damned if it wasn't out of the blue...and _him_!

He'd found he started testing himself. Really paying attention to men in a way that he'd never paid attention before. He was checking out asses, body types, eyes...and yes, crotches. None of them, not a single one, did to him what one man did. Nope, it was only _him_.

He'd known he was in trouble. Deep, no-shovel-in -the-world-is-gonna-dig-you-out-of-this-one, trouble. The guy was beautiful. Which was another thought that had thrown him for a mother of a loop the first time it had entered his mind. _Men_ were not supposed to be beautiful...were they? But he was. Boy, was he. Absolutely, positively, make your heart beat out of control, throat go dry, hide a massive hard on, jerk off more times than you had as a teenager-beautiful. From those amazing eyes that said all the things he tried to hide from the world, the gorgeous smile that gave him butterflies in the pit of his stomach, the hair that looked so incredibly soft, to the body he'd seen too much of and not enough of all at the same time.

Yes, being a skirt chaser had helped. Being a skirt chaser meant that Gibbs could hide behind the knowledge that his feelings were one-sided and would never be reciprocated. It meant that he never had to share his desires with _him_, never had to risk the best partnership-professionally-that he'd ever had, never had to risk the friendship he'd come to depend on like a lifeline...it meant he never had to face being rejected by the first person he _really_ had a desire to be with since he lost his girls. _He_ wasn't a replacement, conciously or subconciously. _He_ wasn't someone to pass the time with, to take away the edge of lonliness after too many nights with only his boat and bourban for companionship, _he_ wasn't just a way to scratch an itch. _He_ was so, so much more. So, yeah, being a bonified, true blue, skirt chaser helped. Until the day _he_ revealed it wasn't only skirts that did it for him. _He_ was bi.

That day...oh, that day...Gibbs world had really been turned upside down. That day...Gibbs had been forced to face the fact that the man he wanted was not out of reach. That day, Gibbs had been forced to face the fact that if he wanted him, he had to go after him. Now that...that was enough to scare even a marine.

"Go home!" he barked. He grimaced inwardly, realizing that'd come out a lot more gruffly than he'd intended. And by the startled looks of his team, they agreed. They quickly began packing it in for the night, preparing for the weekend, as Gibbs attempted to sooth the rough direction with a softer spoken, "Been a long week. Get some rest, ya earned it."

"Thanks boss."

"See you Monday, Gibbs."

Ziva and Tim were soon disappearing behind the metal doors of the elevator. Gibbs glanced up, unable to meet the brilliant green eyes of his SFA as the man packed more slowly. Damn! Out of all his team, it would have to be him that was the last one out. Alone with Tony...just what he needed today.

Gibbs forced himself to remain emotionless as he attempted to hurry the man along.

"You pack any slower, DiNozzo, and it's gonna be Monday before ya get outta here."

The Italian laughed. The marine's stomach flipped at the sound, causing him to start shoving files into his drawer. He grabbed his badge and sig, slammed the drawer shut and locked it. Gibbs was on his feet and around his desk when Tony finally responded.

"Don't worry, boss. No chance of that."

"Right." He said, making his way to the elevator at a slightly faster clip then normal. "Take it easy, DiNozzo."

Mercifully, the doors opened shortly after he punched the button to call it. Gibbs entered, blowing out a soft sigh of relief when the doors began to slide close. The feeling was short lived, as Tony slipped in at the last minute.

"Whew. That was a close one." breathed Tony, settling beside Gibbs. Unaware of the growing tension in the man at his side, Tony reached out and hit the button that would take them to the parking garage.

Tony was close. Too close. And when had he had time to put on cologne? He hadn't been wearing it all day. Gibbs would have noticed because...damn, he smelled good. A combination of the cologne and Tony was intoxicating in the confines of the elevator. Add that to the man's current proximity and Gibbs previous thoughts and he felt like he was going to go out of his mind before the elevator reached its destination. So here he was again. Heart pounding. Pulse racing. Cock hardening. Scared to death. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the cool metal wall.

His head snapped forward when Tony's cell phone began to ring.

"DiNozzo. Yeah, that's my ride. Thanks."

Gibbs' eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Your car break down, DiNozzo?" Why the hell did Tony need a ride and why had he not asked him for a ride if he needed one?

"Um...no, boss. My car's fine. It's a...I've got a date." Tony held his breath. Years of hoping were taking its toll. Each time he talked about a date, a hot roll in the hay...he hoped; hoped this time would be the time that his boss, the man he'd been in love with, wanted for years, would finally end Tony's self-imposed charade and claim what was his. Because, let's face it, Tony DiNozzo had been Leroy Jethro Gibbs' since he'd tackled the undercover agent all those years ago on the streets of Baltimore. One look into those ice blue eyes and Tony was gone.

He barely held in the jealousy raging just below the surface. Another damn date. Which meant another torturous night spent alone in his basement, drinking himself stupid, trying to drown out the thoughts of someone else's hands on the man he loved, someone else's lips on the his Tony, and if he didn't get enough of the fortifying alcohol in his system soon enough...someone else making love to the man Gibbs _knew_ belonged in _his_ bed!

He wondered if it was a man or a woman. Suddenly, the image of Tony, naked, bent over a couch, being pounded in the ass by some faceless muscle bound pretty boy as he moaned and begged for release popped into the senior agents mind. Gibbs clenched his fists in anger at the thought.

"Boss?" came the quiet voice. "You alright?"

"M'fine, DiNozzo!" he snapped.

The younger man had had enough! Stepping forward, Tony slammed his hand down on the emergency stop, whirling to face Gibbs before the elevator had a chance to even come to a complete stop.

"Bullshit!" Tony barked.

"Excuse me?" Gibbs felt a little panicky...okay, a lot panicky. He covered up by drawing out that "second b" to full capacity. "What the fu..."

"Don't!" Tony cut him off. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" Gibbs automatically took a step back when Tony stepped toward him.

"That!" Tony yelled in exasperation.

"DiNozzo, what the hell are you talkin'..."

He was surprised when his loyal St. Bernard cut him off a second time.

"You're not fine! You're pissed! Obviously at me, although I've done nothing wrong! Yet, you're gonna stand here and lie to me-ME-about it!" He was on a roll, a roll years in the making, and as his arm shot out, his hand landing flat on the older man's solid chest to shove him firmly against the wall of the elevator, it occured to Tony that he may be living out the last few seconds of his life by behaving this way with the man, but he failed to gather the ability to care. Stepping into Gibbs personal space, he was assaulted by his scent, the feel of heat radiating from the body he wanted to know every inch of. "So why? What the hell are you pissed at me about, Gibbs?"

Son of a bitch, but he was turned on by this side of Tony! Where the hell had that come from? Tony slamming him against the wall? He was so hard it hurt. And if Tony came any closer, he'd have a pretty damn good idea just why Gibbs was pissed, as it was straining heavily against the zipper of his khakis. Instictively, Gibbs reached up and placed his hand on Tony's chest to push him back. But, again, he got the shock of a lifetime when Tony responded with a deep growl, catching his ascending wrist and then latching on to the other dangling at his side, pinning both of them in one swift motion to the wall at his back. He would swear for the rest of his life that his heart actually stopped, when in the next instant, there was no space left between them. Tony took that final step, placing his right leg between Gibbs slightly spread thighs and pressing forward until their bodies were pressed together from chest to knees. He barely bit back the groan when hard cock rubbed against hard cock.

"Why?" Tony demanded, growling again. The feel of Gibbs hardened dick against his painfully hard erection gave Tony all the answer he really needed. No way Gibbs would be this hard unless every wish Tony had ever had about the man were true. But, he needed to hear the words. He needed Gibbs to say it; say that he wanted him. _Please, please say it. Say you want me! Tell me you love me!_

"I..." Gibbs stammered. _Say it! All you have to do is say it! I want you! You're not going anywhere, with anyone-ever again! I love you! You're mine!_

"Why?" he pleaded again, locking desperate, hopeful eyes with the only man he really wanted to go home with tonight-tomorrow night-every night for the rest of his life.

"I..." Gibbs stared into the eyes of the man he loved, shocked at the raw emotion and need he saw reflected back to him. He opened his mouth, ready to let everything he was feeling spill out. Fate was a cruel, heartless bitch! Tony's phone rang.

Neither man moved. Tony actually leaned closer, his breath ghosting hot across Gibbs dry lips. Tony's eyes flicked to the nervous bob of Gibbs Adam's apple, nearly losing control with the desire to run his teeth over the alluring skin.

But that instant, that small break in the moment was enough to let the fear back in and Gibbs resolve was shaken.

"You should probably get that." he said, uncharacteristically quiet. "Might be your hot date."

"I don't care." Tony whispered. "Answer me."

Tony leaned in, lips descending...but then Gibbs moved with lightening speed and was behind Tony so quickly that the younger man stumbled and almost face planted against the wall where Gibbs had just been.

"Answer your phone, DiNozzo." came the stern voice at his back. A second later, Tony felt the elevator lurch back into motion. He closed his eyes against the tears that had formed and flipped open his phone before it went to voicemail.

"DiNozzo. Hi, Rick. No everything's fine, just had to have a quick word with my boss, I'll be out in less than ten seconds. No." Tony sighed. "We're done."

Gibbs didn't miss the true meaning of Tony's last words before he heard him close his phone.

"Tony...I-"

"Don't, Gibbs. I think you made it perfectly clear. Thanks for answering me." Tony's voice held a quiet, but resolved tone.

Just then, the elevator doors opened and Tony wordlessly turned around and moved past Gibbs without bothering to make eye contact.

Gibbs watched as Tony opened the car door, sliding in beside a tall blonde who gave Tony a dazzling smile full of admiration. Gibbs felt his heart skip a beat when Tony returned the smile. Most people wouldn't have picked up on the fact that Tony had had to force it. But Gibbs knew him that well, which was why, in the next second, when Tony turned to look out the window at him as his date pulled away, Gibbs knew he'd blown his moment. Tony had offered him the world. Like a tired, scared, old fool...Gibbs had failed to wrap his arms around it. Right to the edge...but he'd been unable to push himself over. Tony was gone.


End file.
